


I somehow find you and I collide

by AriPatari



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Mainly just ashton that's sad, Malum is slightly mentioned so i dunno if i should tag that or not, Minor Calum Hood/Michael Clifford, Sort of saddish, YOLO, ay, i mean why not, i suck at tagging oops, im not that funny so im sorry, luke is sort of mean but not really yanno, luke sort of leads ash on, that's enough tags for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriPatari/pseuds/AriPatari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton sometimes regrets meeting Luke. Not because Ashton hates Luke or anything, but he hates the way Luke makes him feel. How Luke will turn him on only to shut him down. Luke leads Ashton on, and Ashton's tired of this game they play.</p>
<p>or, Luke knows Ashton has feelings for him and likes to use that for his own advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I somehow find you and I collide

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this sucks.

*

Ashton grins at Luke as he wraps his arm around Ashton's waist. The boys were talking to the fans outside of the tour bus since there were like about 50 girls and 50 wasn't a bad number for 4 guys.   
Luke looks down at the tiny copper-haired boy and smirks before leaning in close to his ear, whispering, "Ash, you look a little too happy there, ay?" Ashton immediately flushes the colour of ketchup and wiggles out of the blonde's grip, walking as quick as he can to Michael. See, Mikey knew about Ashton's love for Luke, and how Luke threw away that love like he was throwing away a bunch of rubbish. Michael hated Luke for doing that, but he loved Luke like a brother and knew he couldn't do much about it. Michael had once said something along the lines of "Stop leading Ashton on. You're acting like a dick and you know how Ashton feels about you!" Wheras Luke just replied with, "Chill Mikey, I'm not leading him on, I'm just having some fun. And how does Ash feel about me, hmm?"  
Michael knew he had to shut up because even though Luke played stupid, everyone knew how Ash felt about Luke (even some of the fans) but no one dared to say anything to Luke in fear of hurting Ashton.

-A-

Ashton was absolutely devastated. He loved Luke with every fiber of his being, and some days Ash feels like Luke loves him back but then Luke pulls some stupid straight boy joke and makes Ash feel like absolute dog shit. It wasn't even like Ashton was gay. He was straight, but in love with Luke. He doesn't like guys, but only Luke if that makes sense? Either way Luke breaks Ashton's heart and you know what? Ashton was sick of Luke's shit. Ashton was just tired, ok?  
One day Luke would basically /beg/ Ash to cuddle with him, and the next, he would tell Ashton that he was annoying and sort of clingy. Ashton was just done.

-L-

Luke hated when people said he was a dick to Ashton when Ashton was so good to him. Luke never wanted to "drag" Ash on, it just happened. In all honesty, Luke liked Ashton. He wasn't in absolute pure love with him like Ashton was but he still liked him. He liked him enough to be in a relationship with him. Luke's just not good with feelings. But at this point, Luke was just a little too late.

*  
"Luke stop, st-st-sto-stop! That tickles!" Ashton squeals as Luke brushes his hair on Ashton neck, straddling the shorter boy. Luke grins before leaning back, staring into Ashton's beautiful greenish-brown eyes and smiled. Ash was undeniably an attractive guy, and if Luke was gay Ashton would be his type. But Luke's not and therefore he just enjoys flirting with Ash. Simple, innocent, just like Ashton. And then Ashton was slightly leaning in, cubic centimeter by cubic centimeter, and before he could process what he was doing, Luke had placed a large hand on the back of Ashton's neck, the other one on his chest before drawing Ashton's face towards his and then boom! They were kissing, and Ashton was feeling sparks and melting into Luke's lips and yes, Luke enjoyed the kiss, and he wanted to tell Ashton how he felt but he couldn't stop the words from spilling out of his mouth once they pulled away.   
"Jesus Ash, if anything that was practice for me. I tend to play more on the straight side of the railroad, sorry." He wished he could take it back once he saw the pain on Ash's face, the tears building in the corner of his hazel eyes. "A-Ash, oh my god, Ash, no... that's not what I-what I..." he trailed off before Ashton was pushing him off his lap and scrambling out of the room crying.   
And Luke knew he couldn't do anything to take this back.


End file.
